Saga: Los Lazos del Destino se unen Cap 01
by tresxtres
Summary: Capitulo 1. Parte 1
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo: _**Titulo**_ Parte: 1 Saga: Los lazos del destino se unen

El agitado ambiente en el que se encontraba el sereitei daba claras señales de que algo estaba pasando. Todas las divisiones moviéndose de una lado para otro, se notaba que era época del ingreso de los ex-shinigamis académicos a las respectivas divisiones que escogieron.

De las 13 divisiones, probablemente la división número 3 era la que recibía mayor cantidad de integrantes…y que integrantes!!! Dentro del cuartel de la 3 todo parecía muy bien organizado, Izaya-taichou coordinando los últimos detalles del recibimiento junto a Yuriko-fukutaichou.

Se ve que los de este año, serán integrantes interesantes, ¿no Yuriko? – dice animada la capitana.

Sólo espero que no sean problemáticos, porque de ellos me encargo yo – pronuncia la fuku al tiempo que se hace sonar los nudillos.

JAJAJAJA…a veces hasta a mi me asustas.

Que dices, si soy muy tranquila – responde la fuku poniendo sus ojitos de gato con botas. De pronto alguien entra violentamente al cuarto donde se encontraban las superiores, tirando la puerta al piso… Izaya-taichou ya han llegado!!! – dice un muchacho de apariencia algo sombría y mirada intensa.

TSK…¬¬… SERÁS IDIOTA, CUANTAS PUERTAS ME HAS ROTO YA!!! – grita Izaya iracunda

Perdón taichou, pero era importante – se excusa el muchacho

Kuro-chan, siendo el tercer oficial de la división es importante que ajustes un poco tus modales ¿ne? – Yuriko tb lo regaña

En fin, vamos al darles el recibimiento q se merecen – pronuncia la emocionada taichou antes de ir al salón principal. Por otro lado en la entrada del cuartel estaba reunido el selecto grupo de nuevos miembros de la divi, todos parecían bastante tímidos…todos salvo un par de chicas…

Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunta muy animada una muchacha de mediana estatura

Me llamo Yamanaka Akari, pero mis amigos me dicen Dre…¿y tu cómo te llamas?

Genial entonces te llamaré Dre…por cierto mi nombre es Kirara mis amigos me dicen…Kirara xD

¿Kirara?...curioso nombre, tenía un mono que se llamaba así xDDD

¬¬ AH SI!!! Pues tu nombre tampoco es ninguna maravilla, de hecho suena como a postre sin azúcar UU

Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?...entonces vamos a arreglar esto de otra forma…

Mientras las salvajes muchachas se disponían a sacarse el pelo a jalones, se aproxima hacia ellas un despeinado y desaliñado muchacho de cabellos anaranjados y una larga bufanda roja, parecía como si viniera durmiendo caminando… EFECTIVAMENTE, LO HACÍA!!!

Dre, espera un poco ves a ese extraño chico que viene hacia ¿nosotras? – pregunta Kirara

Sip, se ve algo raro, parece un zombie…¿quien puede ser tan idiota para caminar dormido? – añade Dre. El chico se aproximaba cada vez más a las muchachas, quienes comenzaban a retroceder un poco…les hubiese valido retroceder un poco más, porque la torpeza del chico pudo más y caminando dormido se tropezó con su propia bufanda yéndose de cabeza contra Dre y Kirara.

NOOOOOO – gritaron ambas

Lamentablemente el grito de terror no sirvió de nada y pasó lo que tenía que pasar un brutal TRIPLE CABEZAZO MORTAL!!! Los tres quedaron inconscientes poco más de una hora.Al cabo de una hora comienzan a levantarse de a poco.

Ains qué pasó?...quién soy yo?...quienes son ustedes?...que me hicieron?...porqué me duele la cabeza? – pregunta el adolorido chico

Serás cabrón me has dado el peor cabezazo de mi vida, esto es tu culpa – responde una iracunda Dre, mientras se suba una manga de su traje shinigami en actitud de darle una paliza al chico.

JAJAJAJA que graciosos se ven – se ríe descontrolada Kirara.

Que es lo gracioso Kirara? – pregunta seria Dre

Ambos tienen dos chichones en la cabeza, que los hacen parecerse a Mickey Mouse con sus orejitas xDDDDD – dice mientras llora de la risa

Pues…tus chichones son más grandes, te pareces a Dumbo u.u – dice el despreocupado muchacho

Dime tu nombre antes de morir muchachito!!! – responde a Kirara mientras se le marca la vena en la frente.

Me llamo Gamarr…esta es la división 3, cierto???...espero no haberme perdido.

Bueno, tranquilicémonos…no sería bueno causar problemas de entrada – dice Dre.

Tienes razón, en fin ya que estamos aquí porqué no nos presentamos? – añade Kirara.

Oks…como ya dije mi nombre es Gamarr…me gusta dormir, mi memoria no es del todo buena, pero a cambio daría mi vida por algo que valga la pena…tengo un objetivo primario y uno secundario…el secundario es hacer feliz a alguien y el primario no se los puedo decir…ah cierto!!! Se me olvidaba decir q soy algo tímido.

Wow vaya presentación…eres vago y pasas durmiendo, creo que te llamaré Gamiau – dice Kirara.

Gamiau?...que gracioso xDDD…en fin ahora me toca a mi. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Akari, pero pueden llamarme Dre, soy una persona sincera y alegre, me gusta reír y trato de nunca llorar, tengo un hermano en otra división. Mis objetivos son proteger a quienes más amo, hacer de esta división la mejor de todas y llegar a ser taichou algún día – finaliza Dre tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Tu presentación estuvo tanto mejor que la mía, ahora le toca a la pequeñita – pronuncia Gamarr en venganza por el Gamiau

"Cuack" - el graznido de un ganso Un momento…eso q fue??? – preguntan Dre y Gamarr al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento señor Ganso, por más que traté de esconderlo en mi bolso finalmente lo descubrieron igual…les presento al Señor Ganso mi mascota y mejor amigo – dice una entusiasmada Kirara

Genial…me encantan los gansos ¬ – añade Dre con unos ojos hambrientos

Ni lo sueñen, antes que lo cocinen tendrían que matarme U.U…pero bueno volviendo con lo de las presentaciones, no creas que he olvidado lo de "pequeñita" Gamiau, ya verás. Mi nombre es Kirara, así me llama la gente que conozco…que tampoco es mucha. Me encanta estar siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y contagiársela a quienes me rodean. Mis objetivos se los contaré cuando confíe más en ustedes, por cierto me gusta cocinar y me gustan algunas cosas cursis, pero NO SOY CURSI…que quede claro – remarca Kirara.

Me parezco en algunas cosas a ti, pero no las diré – dice Gamarr en tono misterioso.

Bueno ambos parecen ser personas interesantes, que les parece si formamos un grupo – sugiere Dre.

YEIII genial idea Dre…qué opinas Gamiau?

Mmm por un lado esta cursi-girl con su emplumado amigo, parece divertida y misteriosa; por otro lado está Dre…mi intuición felina me dice que tiene problemas con el alcohol…pero que rayos, parecen ser buenas personas asi que les dire que si…un momento eso lo dije o lo pensé??? – se pregunta Gamarr

Lo dijiste…toma esto!!! – responden ambas al unísono mientras le dan un puñetazo en cada ojo.

Perdón, no fue mi intención – mientras trata de evadir los picotazos que le da el Señor Ganso.

Mira Kirara, a poco no se ve lindo, parece un oso panda con esos moretones que le hemos dejado en el ojo – dice Dre entre risas

Es verdad, parece nuestra mascota, con sus orejitas-chichón y sus ojitos-moretón xDDD

Que crueles… ya les pedí perdón ;; De pronto se abren las puertas del salón principal y aparece Izaya, Yuriko y Black, el tercer oficial…

Ustedes que están armando alboroto ahí atrás, será mejor que se calmen, de lo contrario no los aceptaré en esta divi – los regaña Izaya enérgicamente

Ya vez Gamiau por tu culpa – dice Dre

Oye!!!...quien es Izaya-taichou…la chica del look gótico, la del cabello extraño o el chico con cara de "se me hablas te meto un tiro"? – pregunta Gamarr sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Gamiau tonto!!!...ellas pueden oírte, aprende a hablar en voz baja – lo regaña Kirara

Por favor Yuriko, dales una lección – ordena Izaya.

Será un placer – dice Yuriko con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara. Yuriko desaparece y reaparece en su sitio en un instante, del mismo modo en que tres chichones aparecieron de la nada en las cabezas de Dre, Kirara y Gamarr…como se notaba que era una experta en shunpo.

Gamiau te odio!!! – le dicen ambas chicas.

Y me lo dicen así, nunca había sido golpeado tantas veces en un intervalo tan corto de tiempo – dice Gamarr tratando de justificarse.

Bueno, corregido ese acto de indisciplina ahora si les puedo dar la más cordial de las bienvenidas a la mejor división de todas, les juro que no se arrepentirán, haremos de ustedes la elite de los shinigamis, vamos Yuriko…tu también diles algo – la anima Izaya.

Esta bien…Bienvenidos – lo dice con tono seco.

Se ve que no eres muy expresiva fuku, bueno entonces aprovecho de presentarme yo. Mi nombre es Black Raven, soy el tercer oficial de la divi y el encargado de la sala de entrenamientos. De hecho los entrenamientos comenzarán hoy al medio día, para ello deberán formar un grupo de 3 shinigamis, pero bueno las explicaciones se las daré en su momento, sólo les puedo decir que los haré sudar sangre mwajajajajajaja – culmina el frenético Black

A él pueden llamarlo Kuro-chan – dice Izaya.

Taichou, me ridiculizas…así pierde toda la seriedad mi espectacular presentación – le reclama Black Todos ríen por la situación, ciertamente se respiraba un buen ambiente en la división, salvo algunos miembros que no eran tan alegres…

Odio a los shinigamis que se las dan de payasos!!! – dice un muchachi de larga cabellera negra, marcadas cejas y ojos grises.

Tranquilo Kunowa, yo no les tengo odio en particular, sólo me gusta derramar sangre…creo que ese trío de tontos que dio el espectáculo en la ceremonia de recibimiento podría ser nuestra próxima víctima no – responde un misterioso chico calvo con tatuajes de serpiente en la cabeza.

Ryuuji tiene razón, Kubnowa desde ahora formaremos grupo de 3 para el entrenamiento. Primero acabaremos con ellos y luego al resto de los equipos, hasta que logremos ser los mejores novatos y podamos escalara posiciones rápidamente y cumplir con el objetivo que nos dio nuestro padre antes de morir – pronuncia una extraña muchacha de cabello violeta y ojos blancos…quien parecía tener el liderazgo del grupo.

Muy bien dicho Angel, mal que mal eres nuestra hermana mayor – dice Ryuuji.

TSK!!! es lo mismo que dije yo, pero con otras palabras – responde el envidioso Kunowa.

Hey Kunowa, no voy a aceptar que le hables así a nuestra hermana – señala un enfadado Ryuuji

Tranquilo Ryuuji, para mi no es nada nueva la actitud de Kunowa, siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera, nunca aceptándome ni como hermana mayor, ni como líder del grupo – añade Angel Porque no lo eres – dice Kunowa en actitud desafiante.

El trío de hermanos no había notado que Black los observaba desde hace un rato…y aparece sorpresivamente junto a ellos.

Hey que pasa con ustedes, leí que son hermanos, como es posible que discutan tanto – pregunta Black

Ocúpate de tus asuntos Kuro-chan xDDDD – responde Kunowa tratando de provocar al 3er oficial.

Hey Kunowa mide tus palabras, disculpe a mi hermano Black-san – dice Angel

Deberías escuchar a tu hermana muchacho, modera esa boca. Antes de que Kunowa respondiera algo peor, Ryuuji utiliza una extraña técnica que paraliza por completo a su conflictivo hermano.

En fin, Black-san vamos a comer algo para estar preparados para el entrenamiento, gracias por su preocupación – dice Angel con un tono bastante falso.

Está bien, será mejor que lo hagan por que le hará mucha falta – responde Black mientras ve como se retiran esos extraños hermanos. Por otro lado, el grupo de los shinigamis revoltosos…

Ñaaaaaaam que hambre, que rico esta todo…coma usted también Señor Ganso – Kirara apenas podía hablar con tanta comida en la boca.

Juas quien diría que una chica tan delgada como tu tenga ese apetito tan voraz – dice Gamarr.

Ains tengo algo de sed, beberé un poco de este refresco – Dre destapa una botella de sake y se la bebe de un trago…

IMPRESIONANTE!!! – dicen sorprendidos Gamarr y Kirara al ver la habilidad para beber de Dre.

Hic…sigo con sed, creo que beberé otra – destapa otra y se la bebe también, sus ojos comienzan a entre-cerrarse y la tonalidad de su cara se vuelve rosada.

Oye Dre!!! mídete un poco o sino termi…zZz zZz… – Gamarr no alcanza a terminar la frase porque se queda dormido.

No puede ser…Dre es una borracha y Gamiau es un vago sin remedio, le veo poco futuro a este grupo…ains me duele la barriga de tanto comer – pronuncia una adolorida y desconsolada Kirara mientras abraza al Señor Ganso. De pronto aparece Black en la tarima ceremonial para dar un anuncio…

Atención a todos, la hora del entrenamiento ha llegado, se les solicita a todos los grupos que pasen a la sala de combates para dar las instrucciones, y cuando digo todos los grupos…ME REFIERO A TODOS MWAJAJAJAJAJ – termina su discurso Black Rayos ese tío esta loco…Gamiau, Dre…que haremos???

zZz…zZz… yo también te quiero mucho …zZz…zZz – dice Gamarr entre sueños.

Somo o no somo amihicgos Kirara y Gamiau hic - responde una alcoholizada Dre.

El inicio del entrenamiento estaba a un paso, el grupo de los shinigamis Kirara, Dre y Gamarr realmente daba risa, si se buscara en un diccionario la palabra improvisación, aparecería una foto de los tres, Kirara comiendo, Dre borracha y Gamiau durmiendo, sin embargo ellos seguían despreocupados sin conocer el peligro q se les avecinaba…el grupo de Angel y sus hermanos ya les había puesto el ojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo: ****Título**

**Parte 2 **

**Saga: Los lazos del destino se unen **

La Horas pasaron rápidamente mientras la prueba de entrenamiento era rápidamente ejecutada por el trío de hermanos, quienes dejaban en ridículo al resto de novatos de la tercera división.

B.Raven: Joo al parecer ustedes tres están muy bien sincronizados, muy bien los siguientes mira una hoja Gamarr, Kirara y Akari, pasen al frente.

Kirara: que pesadez., comí tanto que ya no puedo soportar el dolor, señor Ganso no me dejes comer así nunca más.

Señor Ganso: quak

Kunowa: ajaja muévete niñita y deja de jugar con mi próxima cena, que en tu casa nunca te enseñaron a no jugar con la comida. _–Señor Ganso traga grueso-_

Kirara: como te atreves…

B.Raven: bueno no es hora de pláticas, ustedes dos comiencen la lucha.

_La lucha entre Kirara y Kunowa comenzó, sin embargo, Kirara estaba tan enojada que no duro mucho el combate, rápidamente el muchacho término con muchos chichones y los dos ojos negros. _

Kirara-sacudiéndose las manos-: nunca te metas de nuevo con el señor Ganso.

B.Raven: bueno, bueno, creo que me queda claro que no puedo secuestrar a este patito.

_Kirara lo mira con ojos en llamas_

B.Raven: etto, -mira la hoja- pues sigue Gamarr contra Ryuuji

Gamarr: zzz- no me hagas cosquillas-zzz-si ya se que soy muy suave-zzz

B.Raven: -una vena en su cara marcaba su enojo- Hey Tú!! Holgazán, muévete de ahí

–Le pone el pie en la cara-

Gamarr: auch, ya voy, ahhh (bostezo)

Ryuuji: ja, esto será pan comido!

B.Raven: a ver, muévanse no tengo todo el día.

_El chico comenzó a atacar a Gamarr con su espada de madera, sin embargo este aun estaba medio dormido… _

Dre: ahh, a este paso perderá la batalla.

Kirara: pero mira, Ryuuji no le ha logrado acertar un golpe, esta tan dormido que al tambalearse esquiva los ataques…

_De pronto Ryuuji da un certero golpe en la cabeza de Gamarr…este reacciona lo agarra por el uniforme y lo tira hacia atrás (taijutsu)_

Ryuuji: mamá.

Gamarr: generalmente no soy muy agresivo, pero perturbaste mi sueño. xP

Kirara: bien lo consiguió!!

Dre: hip, felicidades Gamarr.

Gamarr: jeje gracias –sonrojado- por cierto Dre-chan, sigues ebria.

Dre: no, ya no, a mi se me pasa la ebriedad rápidamente hip

Kirara: jajaja, si ya nos dimos cuenta.

B.Raven: bueno la última batalla, Angel vs. Akari en su mente pervertida: "_xD pelea de chicas mmm_ coff coff, pasen al frente por favor.

Angel: vengaré a mis hermanos contigo niñita.

Akari: veamos que tiene hace un gesto de burla

Angel: kizama!!

_Angel quien tenía un alto nivel de lucha se abalanza a toda velocidad contra Dre quien no puede hacer otra cosa que esquivar, 10 minutos pasan y Dre no puede seguirle el ritmo a la experimentada shinigami, en un descuido xxx le da un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda…_

Angel: jajaja, al parecer no tienes ningún talento, creo que serás la barrendera de la división ajajaja, nos hace falta una sirvienta.

_Dre baja la cabeza._

Kirara: vamos Dre-chan, adelante, no escuches a la chica con cara de mono.

Angel: cara de mono ya me encargare de ti.

Gamarr: hai vamos Dre hai.

_Dre al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos recobra los ánimos, y mientras la chica alardeaba de su poder ella rápidamente se coloca detrás de ella, pone su espada de madera en el cuello de la chica y aprieta fuertemente, casi asfixiándola, lo que el oficial Kuro-chan toma como una victoria._

Dre: fiuuu, eso estuvo cerca

Kirara: bien hecho Dre!

Gamarr: si que bien, felicidades, ahora podremos descansar.

Black Raven: bueno, los novatos de este año han pasado la prueba, ahora si pueden usar oficialmente sus zampakutohs, la taichou se las entregara personalmente.

Dre: como nuestras zampakutohs, pero si ya tenemos una.

Izaya: en esta división confiscamos sus espadas hasta que sean 100 capaces de usarlas y manipular su poder. Ustedes aún están bajo entrenamiento, pues su zanjutsu no es de calidad, así que practiquen mucho.

Todos: hai.

Izaya: bueno me retiro ya que tengo mucho que hacer.

Gamarr: ahh al fin, confieso que la taichou parece algo amenazante.

Kirara: aquí todos se ven amenazantes glup

Dre: bueno acabado esto que siga la fiesta saca una botellita pequeña

Kirara: que tu solo piensas en eso –_algo molesta-_

Dre: es la única forma de no pensar en cosas del pasado, además mi cuerpo elimina las toxinas rápidamente, por lo que no siempre estoy ebria aunque beba.

Kirara: en serio asombrada

Dre: no solo molestaba xD

Kirara: xP

Gamarr: bueno tenemos que entrenar mucho

Kirara: guauu Gamarr ahora pareces mas serio.

Gamarr: zzz

Kirara: me lo suponía…

_En ese momento un chico y dos chicas se interponen en sus caminos… _

Joven: al parecer ustedes tres son los novatos de este año.

Kirara: si así es.

Joven: bueno, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Arife, yo tengo un año aquí así que en lo que pueda ayudarles, encantado.

Gamarr: gracias _le da la mano_

Arife: sii…claro inner Arife: me refería a las damas bueno ella es Ari y la de allá…bueno ella es Matsu…

Dre: gracias señoriíto Arife, hip, es usted muy amable, esperamos volver a hablar con usted más adelante.

Kirara: Dre…este es Gamarr.

Dre: upss jeje bueno, ya es hora de ir a buscar nuestras habitaciones….

Se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones y encontraron a Kuro-chan viendo por un agujero…

Kirara: hola oficial Raven.

Black _nervioso: _hola señoritas…jeje…hola Gamarr.

Dre: que esta haciendo por aquí…que el cuartel general no queda al otro extremo de la divi?

Black _aún más nervioso_: este…si…pero estoy revisando el estado de la madera.

_ Lentamente Gamarr se acercó al agujero y de inmediato se desmayó y de su nariz surgía una hemorragia… _

Kirara: Gamiauuu… estas bien..

Gamarr: o.o

Dre: creo que ha visto algo muy impactante

Black: claro que no, yo se que le pasa…lo agarra de un brazo y sale a toda prisa corriendo…

Kirara: bueno vamos a los cuartos, ya tengo ganas de verlos.

Dre: si, yo también…

_Mientras tanto dentro del sospechoso lugar en donde Kuro-chan se encontraba "investigando el estado de la madera"_

Chica: Yuriko-fukutaicho…me podría pasar el jabón…

Yuriko: hai…solo no lo uses mucho porque es de alga y es muy caro.

_Los tres chicos ya estaban ambientados en la tercera división, muchos contratiempos y sorpresas les esperaban en la división, solo el dios del tiempo sabe que aventuras les esperan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo: ****Título**

**Parte 3 **

**Saga: Los lazos del destino se unen **

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la sociedad de almas, los nuevos shinigamis ya habían pasado por todas las pruebas necesarias para ser oficialmente llamados así.

Gamarr, Akari y Kirara recién se estaban ambientando a su nuevo hogar….

Dre: Wuuuuuaaaau!! dice al abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos

Kirara: preciooosoo!!!

Dre: y son de a dos!! Vamos, vamos seamos compañeras de cuarto!

Kirara: recién la conozco…miedo, miedo dice pensando

Dre: vamos!! Di algo, Kirara!!!!!

RespondeKirara: si!

Dre: Bieeeeen!!

Kirara: qué dije!!? pensando

Dre: nos llevaremos muy bien dice aferrándose al brazo de Kirara

Kirara: supongo que si

Gamiau: wuaaau! dice apareciendo por atrás junto a Black

Dre: no es linda!!!? Y vamos a compartirla!

o

La noche envolvió a la división 3, pero adentro parecía como si recién estuviese iniciando el día….

Izaya: Por los nuevos ingresados a la división!

Todos: Kampaaaaai!!!

Dre: hic! Siiii!!!!!

Kirara: la mira extrañada ha comenzado esto hace poco y ya está borracha

_Gamarr: siii ese shinigami parecía perro con plumaaas!!!Black: un shinigami emplumado!!_

- en el rincón donde estaban Gamarr, Black y otros mas de la 3 sólo se escuchaban exageradas risas y unas cortas frases provenientes de extensas conversaciones-

Kirara: miedo, miedo…aquí están todos locos piensa en cuanto Dre la toma del brazo y la sube junto a ella a la mesa

Dre: ánimooooo que esto dure muchoo sobre la mesa

Todos: siiiiii

- El ambiente era muy cálido, se sentía la química que había entre los integrantes de la división-

Izaya: bien! Es hora de que todos descansen, aunque sean nuevos algunos por acá ya deberán empezar a trabajar como auténticos shinigamis

Gamarr, Dre y Kirara cruzaron miradas, fue casi como si hubiesen perdido el control en ellos, algo se había consolidado entre ellos tres.

o

Era de mañana, la primera mañana para algunos, se sentía humedad en el aire y quedaba una pequeña bruma matutina. En el cuarto de Kirara y Dre se escuchaban vagas voces provenientes del pasillo, las que provocaron que se despertaran…

Dre: ya es de día….

Kirara: no, no puede ser

Dre: abre la ventana

Kirara: mis ojos!!!!! Se queman!!! se esconde bajo las sábanas

Dre: la mira exagerada! Hey! El día está preciosoKirara: dia? Tengo hambre

Dre: ….vamos a desayunar! dice eufórica

o

Habían llegado atraídas por el olor de una deliciosa comida, ven que en las mesas hay cosas servidas que inmediatamente atrajeron los ojos de las shinigamis

Kirara: a comer!!!!! suelta al Señor Ganso y rápidamente va hacia la mesa

Dre: que rico que se ve!!! algo choca con ella Hey mas cuidado!…Gamarr?

Kirara uh? Pero si está dormido!!! Es un sonámbulo!

Gamarr: ñami…quiero comer yo también mamá!!

Dre: DESPIERTA! le da una bofetada

Gamarr: Hey! No hagas eso

Kirara: estabas babeándola

Dre: Qué!!!!?

Gamarr: ups…

Kirara: sigue comiendo

Gamarr: Hey deja algo!

Kirara: que has dicho?

Dre: aaaaaa!! El Ganso se subió a la mesa!

Kirara: qué!?….no! Señor Ganso no vayas hacia allá!! - Rápidamente el Ganso caminó hacia el puesto de Izaya, cuando llegó dio un gran bocado de su plato y se bajó de la mesa con la boca llena de comida- Kirara: …me muero…

Dre: yo que tu lo mato

Kirara: no lo puedo matar…ya que a mi me van a hacer eso

Izaya: De quién es ese ganso!!!!!!!?

Kirara: levanta la mano

Izaya: se acerca bien, lavarás todos los platos…TODOS!

Kirara: …no puede ser, cuando te vea Señor Ganso…! piensa

o

Kirara: por qué a mi!!? al lado se ve una montaña de platos

Señor Ganso: entra y se sienta a su lado con la cabeza gacha

Kirara: aaay! Pobrecito! No te sientas mal, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. algo toca su espalda

Dre: Bu!

Kirara: AAAAAA!!! grita por dentro ….eres tu

Dre: si! Vengo a ayudaaar! dice con una esponja en sus manos

Kirara: eres la ternura con patas!!!

Dre: …guarda tus dichos extraños hasta que hagas un diccionario y pueda encontrar un significado a lo que dices

Kirara: tampoco lo digas así la mira con una sonrisa …qué es ese sonido?

Dre: hay gente corriendo!Kirara: algo debe haber pasado! -la puerta de la cocina se abre de golpe y aparece Gamarr-

Dre: qué está pasando!!!!!!!?

Gamarr: pasando…pues no mucho…vengo a informarles algo…

Kirara: dilo, dilo, dilo

Gamarr: nos enviarán a nuestra primera misión!

Dre: y todos esos pasos que esucuchamos?

Kirara: creo que fue Gamiau, es que está un poco subidito de peso

Gamarr: Hey!!!

Kirara: ups!


End file.
